


Just a regular superhero date

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Beware the Fluff, M/M, it's fluff, it's hideous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh well. He <i>likes</i> Chiaki, that’s ascertained. He wouldn’t have accepted to go out on a date with him, otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a regular superhero date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MountainMew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainMew/gifts).



> Tori this is for you.

Eichi never laughed so much, seriously.   
He would have never given them two cents, he admits while he looks at Chiaki’s back and tries to keep his pace - that boy is so full of stamina that Eichi wonders if he’ll get to the end of the day alive.   
He finds out very soon that he wouldn’t care.  
Chiaki is a nice person to have around: Eichi is getting used to the non-stop blabbering that seems to enchant his mouth, he’s even coming to bear with all the superhero talking - Chiaki really seems born to be one of them, one of those genuine heroes even Eichi might come to like.  
Oh well. He _likes_ Chiaki, that’s ascertained. He wouldn’t have accepted to go out on a date with him, otherwise.   
“Are you okay? Want to rest a bit?” Chiaki asks, a smile of his face that Eichi wonders if it never dies. He nods, the back of his hand drying sweat from his forehead.  
“It’d be great,” and he doesn’t need to say anything else, because Chiaki’s strong fingers are tightening around his wrist - a too good-hearted big boy leading him to the bench which will save his life.   
“I’ll bring you something to drink, wait here!”   
Eichi lies against the seatback, bends his head a bit and looks at the sky - someone has infected him, it seems, because he can’t stop smiling even if he tries to.   
It would fit Chiaki, a superhero suit: he’d be glorious - he is in Eichi’s thoughts. He might ask someone to tailor one for him, for his birthday. He’d probably die of happiness.   
Chiaki gets back when his eyes are closing in a moment of total relaxation. “Ehi, don’t die on me now, drink,” he hurries, handing him a bottle of fresh water. Eichi takes it and handles it for a second, before leaving it on the empty space beside him. His arm raise, hands tightening around the neck of Chiaki’s shirt, and it’s a moment, just the blink of an eye, before his dry lips brush against Chiaki’s, so warm and nice that he could die there now, and still be happy.  
“Thank you, my hero,” he whispers, resting a hand on Chiaki’s cheek and waiting for a reaction.   
The noise that comes is the only thing he needs to keep living.   
Eichi might really get used to this.


End file.
